I. Field
The present invention concerns an insert for an implant bore, and the implant with the bore insert. For example, a ceramic hip joint ball or a ceramic tooth bore can have a metal bore insert.
II. Art
Various orthopedic and dental implant devices are known.
Ceramic ball joints for the hip, for example, may contain a tapered bore hole into which a suitably tapered metal stem is inserted. A problem with this is that, should there be a slight mismatch of the trunnion of the stem with the ceramic bore, or a defect such as a burr on the trunnion, the implant may fail, even at its assembly. In attempting to address this problem, Amino et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,311, disclosed an artificial hip joint in which a tapered cone of a metallic stem is inserted into a tapered hole of a ceramic head, with a truncated conical sleeve compressingly held in the tapered hole of the head. Compare, Averill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,500; Sonnerat et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,605; and Frey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,994. See also, BIOLOX (Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off.) option Ball Head System, CeramTec AG.
Also, certain dental implants are made of ceramic and have a bore into which a stem is inserted. The stem may be affixed to the patient's jaw and so forth.
It would be desirable to improve upon the art.